Junjou Pokemon
by Merurari
Summary: I've always kind of wanted to write a story like this. Ever since my fandom of Junjou Romantica started I often found myself imagining them in other worlds. I've imagined them as teachers and students, in the Yu-gi-oh dimension, and in the Final Fantasy world. Recently I've been having a lot of thought on "What if they lived in the pokemon world?" So I'm taking those thoughts and w
1. Chapter 1

**I've always kind of wanted to write a story like this. Ever since my fandom of Junjou Romantica started I often found myself imagining them in other worlds. I've imagined them as teachers and students, in the Yu-gi-oh dimension, and in the Final Fantasy world. Recently I've been having a lot of thought on "What if they lived in the pokemon world?" So I'm taking those thoughts and writing this story so I hope you all enjoy. I aim to make each chapter 5000+ words each. In this story unlike in the normal pokemon story the characters get their Pokemon when they turn 18.**

**The story will be M-rated for the following reasons**

**1. Adult themes such as sexual activities  
2. Rape, or attempted rape among the characters  
3. Drugs  
4. Foul Language  
5. Violence  
6. Blood and gore**

**Please take these warnings into consideration before reading this story.**

_**Character Placements**_

**Misaki Takahashi- A young man from the Kanto region who has grown up in Viridian City. He is the main character of the story, and is starting his Pokemon Journey.**

**Hiroki Kamijou- Is the first gym leader, and specializes in Dark type pokemon**

**Shinobu Takatsuki- Is Misaki's rival in the world of Pokemon**

**Usami Akihiko- Is the league champion, and focuses on a variety of Pokemon.**

**Nowaki Kusama- Is the 7th gym leader, he tends to focus on Psychic type pokemon**

**Miyagi Yoh- Is the first person in the Elite four, he focuses on Normal Type pokemon.**

**Keiichi Sumi- Is just an evil teams grunt. Whenever one is defeated he moves to the next team.**

**Haruhiko Usami- Is basically Giovanni in this story.**

**Kaoruko Usami- Is the second gym leader, she focuses mostly on grass types.**

**Fuyuhiko Usami- Is the Pokemon professor who gives Misaki his very first pokemon**

**Takahiro- Is basically the parent in the story, however after Misaki battles the elite four the brothers must battle for Misaki to be able to move on to the next region.**

**Todou ((can't remember his last name))- is the 6th gym leader who focuses on water types**

**Original Characters**

**the rest of the characters are for spots that were unable to be filled by the normal cast.**

**Tohru Koba- A young girl that grew to love fighting types, she is the 5th gym leader in the Kanto region**

**Takuya Tenshi- Focuses on ice types and is the 3rd gym leader**

**Haruki Tama- Focuses on bug types and is the 4th gym leader**

**Ebony and Ivory- twin whose main focus are on the eevee evolutions, they are the 8th gym leader**

**Miyuki- second of the elite 4 focuses on fire type pokemon**

**Mahiro- third of the elite 4 focuses on electric types**

**Kyo- fourth of the elite 4 focuses on dragon types**

**Now please note that this character list is only going to be used for the Kanto Region ((except for the main characters from the show I'll manage to move them along with the story as well)) So if any of you have any character ideas for the next regions I would love to hear it!**

**Now before I start writing the actual story I would like to know 2 things.**

**Which starter should Misaki go with?**

**A. Bulbasaur  
B. Charmander  
C. Squirtle**

**What pokemon Should he catch first**

**A. Ratata  
B. Pidgey  
C. Nidoran male  
D. Nidoran female  
E. Weedle  
F. Caterpie**

**I'm going to start writing the actual story as soon as possible however I wanted to post this first in order to determine if it is worth it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A beautiful day. A wide blue sky, and a clear path filled with new hopes. A man of age twenty-eight is heading up the stairs of his perfectly clean house to a small room. Inside is his little brother Misaki, who today had just turned eighteen. Which would mean that he would be able to start his journey today. He is dressed in a long blue hoodie, and jeans. A simple outfit that is warm and easy to move in. The young man had studied for days on end just to make sure he was ready, and wouldn't put the burden on his brother by worrying him. He took one last moment to say goodbye to his bedroom knowing that it would be a long time before he would be able to see it again. With a deep breath and his shoulders high Misaki walked out of his room... only to bump into his older brother.

Both of them being dizzy and disoriented the new pokemon trainer hobbled towards the stairs. In an instant his hood was grabbed in order to prevent a horrible mishap before his great adventure. "Misaki are you okay?" Takahiro asked with a worried look on his face, it was a few minutes before he finally got an answer. It was only a nod, but it was enough to convey that his precious little brother was alright. The room was silent, than the soft sound of tears hit the floor. "N-Niichan why are you crying!?" Misaki quickly turned around to face his older brothers tear covered face.

"I-I just can't believe it... Y-you're all grown up..."  
"Niichan stop crying please, we both knew that this would happen eventually."  
"I-I know b-but!"  
"But what?"  
"I raised you since you were eight years old, I just never expected this to happen so soon."  
"I know Nii-chan I know."  
"Besides look at you!"  
"Eh?"  
"You still look like you're four years younger than your actual age!"  
"...Not. Funny. Niichan."  
"I'm just saying if you aren't ready you can start your journey in a few..."  
"NIICHAN! I'VE MADE SURE THAT I'M READY!"

Takahiro just sat... completely still, he was obviously surprised by his little brothers outburst. "Misaki." The man pulled the teen into a hug, and refused to let his go. "I'm going to miss you... so much." Misaki only smiled and returned the hug to his overly emotional and protective brother. "I'll miss you too." With that the older of the two brothers gave Misaki a variety of foods and sent him on his way. As he watched his little brother start off on his own his own pokeball fell to the ground releasing a powerful Raichu. They both waved one last goodbye as they watched the soon to be Pokemon trainer go out on his journey.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki was walking down route one, with a large grin on his face. He spent a lot of time on this road as a child and knew every last shortcut. He used to play a game where he would jump off the ledges run back up and jump off of them again. However he stopped doing that after he broke his leg from jumping off to high. Instead he now sits down on the high ones and just slowly slides down to the ground below. Out in the distance he hears a loud snort, and instantly turns in its direction. Only to see his old friend Shinobu, tossing a brand new and shiny Pokeball up into the air. "Shinobu-kun!"

Misaki ran over to his friend and tackled him into a hug. "Which one did you get?" His friend only pouted and pulled the ball close to his chest. "I-I'll show you when you get one!" The teen only frowned, he really wanted to see his best friends Pokemon at that moment. "But I want to see it now!" He whined trying to pull it out of his hand. "Fuck you! You can't see it until you get yours." With that he made a face at Misaki and ran back towards Viridian.

The teen continued to walk, nearly running into a few pokemon on the way. That was when he heard it, a loud cry of what sounded like the Pokemon Bulbasaur. Confused and slightly scared he began to whip his head around wildly, trying to figure out where the cry was coming from. Then with a loud rustle from the bushes Misaki was tackled to the ground. The grass type was standing before him, snarling and growling as though the soon to be trainer was a high level enemy. "Bulbasaur stop that!"

The Pokemon's ears flattened in dissappointment as it climbed off of Misaki's chest. The young man looked towards the direction of the voice and saw an older man with black hair running towards them. "I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" He gave a small nod and managed to pick himself up, the man just stared for a moment before giving a slight smile. "Are you by chance... Misaki Takahashi?" He gave a broad smile in response, followed by a series of definite nods. "Well it's nice to meet you Takahashi-kun, I believe I owe you a Pokemon." He than pulled out another Pokeball, releasing from it a Squirtle.

Takahashi could hardly believe how adorable both Pokemon looked, and knew that he had to choose carefully. Both of them would make excellent partners, however he could only choose one. Squirtle happily got into the line up, with Bulbasaur dragging itself in. The teen gaped at how cute both of them were, as he found himself drowning in complete happiness. "Well before I let you choose one of these I must introduce myself. My name is Fuyuhiko Usami, and I am a Pokemon professor. As you know this world is filled with these creatures, now before I let you choose one I must know. Are you ready to start your adventure?"

Misaki took a deep breath and nodded his head. Fuyuhiko than pointed back towards the Pokemon. "Now which one would you like? You can choose between the grass type Bulbasaur, and the water type Squirtle. But choose carefully, this Pokemon will be your partner for the rest of your journey." The man looked over to only become overwhelmed and shocked. Misaki, had ignored everything he said and started to pet and play with both of the creatures. It was the only way he would be sure as to which one he would pick.

After playing with both Pokemon for an hour the young adult was ready to make his decision. "I choose... Bulbasaur." The small grass type hopped happily to it's new partner. Fuyuhiko could only smile as both Pokemon and trainer had already started to bond. "I wish you luck Misaki Takahashi." After waving goodbye, the brunette placed the creature into its Pokeball and headed off towards his new adventure.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki was now back in Viridian city, pouting in dissappointment at the sign on the gym. _"We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, however this Pokemon gym has been shut down due to it being connected with villainous affairs. The eighth gym now resides in Lavender Town." _His Bulbasaur stood by his side, unhappily twitching its tail. "...Saur..." It muttered then walked over to a tree which was growing plenty of berries, the little Pokemon reached with its vines and grabbed a piece of the fruit. Misaki looked happily at the way his partner was using its vines.

The brunette had spent hours before hand training the Pokemon, of course it was only at level nine he was still quite please with himself. Knowing that he might need some of the fruits the young adult reached into his pack and pulled out a large box made just for berries. He began to look through the small booklett that came with it, and came across a dark blue, and round fruit that looked very similar to the one that Bulbasaur was eating. "Let's see... number seven... Oran berry. How many are on this tree? Ano... 1...2...3...4...5... Okay so I'm going to collect five berries." Misaki than began to carefully collect the fruit, not wanting to bruise it. After collecting each of the berries he shut the box, and then put it back into his bag. "Let's go Bulbasaur!" The grass type barked happily and followed Misaki in jumping off of the ledge.

The duo decided to head west towards the Pokemon league. They both knew that they weren't strong enough to even enter the building, however the two felt the need as a new pokemon team to at least check out the place. As they both walked into the tall grass, Misaki suddenly stepped on a small tail. He looked down to see the worm Pokemon, Caterpie. The small creature grunted, then glared at the rookie trainer. Ready to attack, a while back he would have run crying to his older brother for help. However he was now strong enough to defend himself, of course he would need the help of his pokemon. "Okay Bulbasaur, let's catch it!"

The grass type hopped into the battle, and got into a battle ready position. The bug type Pokemon let out a loud cry, and shot out a web. Bulbasaur grunted as the stickiness caused its speed to drop. "Tackle it!" The Pokemon barked multiple times, as it ran up to the smaller Pokemon and rammed into it. As he saw a dizzy look take over the bug types eyes, Misaki took out a pokeball and threw it. The first shake, like it did for most people made the trainer very nervous. The second one made him relax a bit, as it gave him some hope that it would most definitely capture the Pokemon. At the third shake, he was practically begging. A Caterpie was not the strongest Pokemon, however it would have been the very first the young trainer would have caught. He had his eyes shut tightly when he suddenly heard the ding.

His eyes snapped wide open, as he ran towards the now resting Pokeball. He was practically bouncing up and down from sheer joy. Misaki Takahashi had finally caught his very first Pokemon. The teenager than picked up the object that was lying on the ground. His happiness continued to fill himself up as he hugged the Pokeball up to his chest. "Misaki!" The teen turned towards the voice to see none other than his friend Shinobu. The blondes short hair was filled with twigs and leaves, as though he had been hiding in a bush. With a long sigh the brunette went over to the blonde, and began to pick the foreign pieces out. "Honestly Shinobu..." He spoke like a mother concerned about her sons health. "You should really be careful."

The blonde pushed Misaki's hand away, and blushed. Over the years he had grown a bit of a crush on the slightly older teen. The innocent green eyes, the pure white skin, and despite being short had very long and slender legs. Yes, he was absolutely beautiful. But Misaki never seemed to be interested in him, so it just made him even happier to be his friend. "Misaki let's have a battle!" He was expected the brunette to look at him in a confused way, but instead he got a really happy nod. "Let's do it over there!" He pointed towards an empty field and ran over to it, Shinobu decided that he would only use his starter, and the most recent Pokemon he caught. Just to make it more fair.

"Let's go Shinobu! I'm ready for my first real Pokemon battle!" Even though Misaki had gotten his Bulbasaur to a pretty decent level he had only been battling wild Pokemon. The blonde smiled and ran to the opposite side of the field.

"Misaki! I'm making this battle two on two okay?"

"Okay!"

"Okay let's go Charmander!" Shinobu threw a Pokeball out onto the field, and what came out of it was the fire starter. Misaki gaped in awe at how cool it looked to him, yet at the same time it looked adorable. "Okay Bulbasaur let's go!" The grass type barked and ran into the field.

**Charmander**

**level- 7**

**bulbasaur **

**level- 9**

The blonde was completely shocked that Bulbasaur was a higher level than his Charmander, but then realized that it wouldn't matter considering his pokemon had a type advantage. "Charmander use scratch!" The fire type let out a growl and lashed out at the grass type.

Bulbasaur's h.p HAS gone down by 4 points  
h.p- 23/27

"Bulbasaur use tackle!" The Pokemon ran on all four legs, and rammed itself into the fire type. Misaki had a slight smile on his face when he realized that he had given a critical hit.

critical hit!  
Charmander's h.p has gone down by 16 points  
h.p- 4/20

Shinobu grimaced a bit, and shouted out another command. "Use ember!" The fire lizard blew out a short stream of smoke and little embers that really hurt bulbasaur.

it's super effective!  
Bulbasaurs h.p has gone down by 14 points  
h.p- 9/27

"Bulbasaur! Finish it with another tackle attack!" The pokemon once again rammed itself at the grass type causing it to faint. Shinobu quickly put Charmander back into it's Pokeball and threw out his second. "Weedle!"

"Alright Bulbasaur come on back!" Misaki than threw out his caterpie, both pokemon looked relatively similar. A long worm like body, and very insect like. The only difference was that Caterpie was green with red attenae on its head, while Weedle was yellow with a horn.

**Weedle  
level- 4**

**Caterpie  
level- 4**

((A/N- I'm going to speed up through the battle just a bit, it's taking way to long to write))

"Weedle, poison sting!"

the attack missed!

"Caterpie use string shot!"

weedle's speed has gone down.

"Caterpie use tackle!"

weedle's h.p has gone down by 3 points  
h.p- 12-9

"Weedle use poison sting again!"

Caterpie's h.p has gone down by 4 points.  
h.p- 12-8

"Caterpie use tackle again!"

((A/N please note that tackle is the only offensive move that caterpie knows at the moment))

critical hit!  
weedle's h.p has gone down by 6 points!  
h.p- 9-3

"Weedle use tackle!"

Caterpie's h.p has gone down by 4 points  
h.p- 8-2

"Caterpie! Let's use tackle one last time!"

weedle's h.p has gone down by 3 points.  
weedle has fainted!  
Caterpie gains 34 exp

Caterpie has gone up to level 5!  
h.p- 15  
attack- 22  
defense- 24  
Sp. Attack- 16  
- 22  
speed- 12

!? Caterpie is evolving!

... congratulations! your caterpie has just evolved into metapod!

Metapod has learned harden!

Misaki was overjoyed! He had just won his very first Pokemon battle between himself and another trainer. The brunette ran towards his newly evolved Metapod and hugged in, both as a reward for winning the battle and for evolving. Bulbasaur quickly grew jealous as it ran up, begging for a bit of attention which the new trainer happily gave. "Woah... Misaki that was a great battle." Shinobu spoke as he trembled a bit from the anticipation still coarsing through his veins. "Next time I'm definitely going to beat you!" With that the two friends said goodbye and headed off.

((Okay I'm not going to bother about Misaki just walking back through Viridian because nothing happens))

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki was grinning widely as he slowly walked through the thick woods. He had been training both of his Pokemon, and had them at what he believed to be a strong enough level to challenge the pewter city gym. He had read in a magazine that this gym leader focused mainly on dark type pokemon. So his Metapod would be the best choice, considering that bug type moves are super effective against dark types. As the teen continued to ponder his attack style, a slight chuckle could be heard close to him. He suddenly felt something tapping his shoulder and immediately looked over. What was in front of him was a really rare Pokemon, Gengar. "Gengar Gengar!" The ghost type laughed, then suddenly licked Misaki's face causing the brunette to shiver.

"Gengar! Stop that and come back." Slowly his head turned towards the sound of the voice, and he blushed involuntarily. Walking towards his trembling form was a tall man with a broad chest. His ash blonde hair shining as though it were made of silver, and two dark blue eyes that looked like they were a royal violet. The man kneeled next to the brunette, and pulled out a handkerchief. He began to gently wipe off the saliva from the boys face, starting with his forehead and gently moving his hand downward. When the tall man was done he discarded the rag into his pocket and began to stare at Misaki.

"You appear to be to young to be here, how old are you?"  
"I'm eighteen!"  
"Really now?" The man let out a quick chuckle. "I would have guessed that you were twelve."  
"Sh-shut up! I know I'm short okay?!" Misaki's face was now a dark red.

The silver haired mans eyes narrowed a bit, he couldn't help but think that the kid he was talking to was actually cute. "What's your name?" He actually was quite shocked with his question because he never really cared about other peoples names. "M-Misaki Takahashi." The older man muttered the name over and over again. "Well it's nice to meet you Misaki, my name is Usami Akihiko. I do hope we can meet each other again." With that he placed his Gengar into the pokeball and began to walk away, leaving behind a very confused Misaki.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Okay so I'm going to stop a bit sooner than I wanted to. So please review, and tell me what Pokemon Misaki should catch next. I know that this is sooner than I said I would end it but I figured that having a conversation with Usami, and meeting him would be a good way to end the chapter.**

**Also here is everybody's party ((as of now))**

Shinobu  
Charmander- level 7  
Weedle- Level 4

**Misaki  
Bulbasaur- 13 ((from the training))  
Metapod- 8**

**Usami Akihiko  
Gengar- Level 55**

**Also Misaki's next Pokemon is going to come from either Mt. Moon or route 3 so here are the choices.**

**Pidgey  
Ratata  
Sandshrew  
Mankey  
Jigglypuff  
Ekans  
Zubat  
Clefairy  
**

**Okay so please vote! Misaki will go through the pokemon gym battle, and through in the next chapter.**


End file.
